Ice Cream Opal (Marshy)
Ice Cream Opal is a Gemsona made by Silk. Personality and History ICO is a serious and sometimes grim Gem, showing compassion only to Chrysoberyl. She was a Kindergartener, like Peridot, before she saw how cruelly Chrysoberyls in the Kindergarten were treated and tried to stick up for one Chrysoberyl who killed a supervisor, saying that its not her fault she was raised with threats and watching her own kind suffer which lead her to snap. She and Chrysoberyl killed a Pearl after, though undetected, and thus betrayed Homeworld and fled, leading to the stop of production of either race. Together, they made a murderous group called the Macrocrystals, who believe they are better than anyone else. Appearance ICO has purple skin and hair, light blue stripes and tie around her waste. She wears a visor and leg warmers, and has Stevonnie-esque hair. Her gem is on her right cheek. Weapons and Abilities Fusions When fused with Chrysoberyl, they make Fluorite. Other weapons and abilities * Holographic Projection: '''ICO can produce holograms from her gem, including Holo-Opalites. * '''Cryokinesis: '''ICO can control ice. * '''Cryogenesis: '''ICO can create ice out of water in air, whether accidentally or purposely. * '''Bazooka Summoning: '''ICO can summon a bazooka from her Gem. Relationships Chrysoberyl ICO saw how distressed Chrys was when she was threatened with shattering, and since they betrayed Homeworld (unbeknownst to Homeworld) she puts Chrys under her wing, acting as both a mentor and friend. Allura (LTT) Gelato likes Allura as a friend, and thinks she is fine to be around with. She doesn't like having her motives or behavior questioned by her, however. Trivia * ICO was created as a personality swap of Wood Opal, hence the gemstone chosen (Ice Cream '''Opal). * Unlike the relationship of Wood Opal and Bixbite, there is no romantic tension between Ice Cream Opal and Chrysoberyl, in fact they are like a mother and daughter. ** Which is good, because otherwise Chrysanthemum (Ship) couldn't exist * Ice Cream Opal said that if she would eat ice cream, it would be grape flavored, sprinkled with shards from gems she shattered. * Ice Cream Opal was, at one point, considered to be a fusion, similar to Opal. * Despite her name, she hates eating. *She is going with Allura (LTT) to the Gala. Gemology * Ice cream opal, despite its name, is not a form of opal, but rather a synonym of opalite. * Ice cream opal is said to release fears. They encourage one to explore within and all around to learn that even the most unimaginable life goals can be reached. * Ice cream opals are mined in the USA, and are a form of opalized stone. * Ice cream opal synonyms include tiffany stone, opalized fluorite, bertrandite, purple opal, ice cream opalite, and opal fluorite. * Ice cream opal is said to be beneficial for business and business success. * Ice cream opal is helpful emotionally by assisting transitions during changes of all kinds, egendering persistence and emotional strength, and verbalizing hidden or secret feelings. Category:Roleplay characters Category:Approved Characters Category:Silk's Characters Category:Irregular Galaxy